There presently is widespread use of lotions, soaps and sanitizers in various venues. Personal portable bottles are now known, and commonly used by those aware of the need for proper hand hygiene to prevent disease. However, presently known personal portable bottles are generally inconvenient, not given to ease of portability and use. Moreover, presently known personal portable bottles are not reliable as to the closure mechanisms employed and, accordingly, are given to inadvertent opening and dispensing of the liquid contents and/or the dripping of such contents onto clothing, furniture, personal items and like.
There is a need in the art for a personal squeeze bottle dispenser that is convenient and easy to use and reliable and durable in operation so as to encourage the use of appropriate lotions, soaps and sanitizers to effect proper hand hygiene and reduce the transmittal of disease.